LA-Letters for the Angel
by applepierush
Summary: Hi, people! I'm Los Angeles, and, since everyone does this nowadays,from now on, I'll be accepting letters as well! Do not hesitate to write to me, anyone! Don't let me get bored!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**... Ahaha. Own character. Ahaha. I love this letter type of fic. Ahaha. :)**

* * *

Hi there, people! It's me Los Angeles, L.A., The City of Angels, or just plain Millie Jones. I've been a little bored lately,so... why not send me a letter? (_Why should_ is not an option here!)

* * *

**A/N: What you need to know**

_**Name**_: Millie Jones

_**Age**_: 17

_**Appearance**_: Dark brown, shoulder-lenghted, straight hair, with a red dotted white ribbon in it (has a cute curl on the top of her hair), baby blue eyes

I think, basically, that is all, since her personality can be discovered through sending her letters! :) But she's nice,don't worry.


	2. Letter 1: Alhambra

Hi Los Angeles!  
It is good to see you again! By the way, America decided to visit California for a little fun. *Sigh*.  
He causes way too much trouble in my city. He almost got tasered by the police for they suspected him. Luckily, I was there just in the nick of time. I need a vacation. Can I come by your house for a few days?  
-Alhambra

* * *

_**Hi Alhambra!**_

_**Gosh, feel the same! We need to get together sometimes!**_

_***laughs real hard* I-I saw that one! You know, I was on my way to pay you a visit when I heard "Hey, put that down! I'm the HERO!", and then you appeared and saved the day. Maybe you could have seen me; I took some snapshots.**_

_**I felt sorry for you, dear, so I decided not to cause you any more trouble, and went home.**_

_**Of course you can, it's a stupid question! Do you know where I live, or should I pick you up? (No problem if yes!)**_

Now the Angel can't stop smiling,

**L.A./Millie Jones**


	3. Letter 2: Beverly Hills

Hi mama!

It's Beverly Hills! How are you doing? I heard that Northern California has been bugging you a bit, and Southern California has been trying to calm you guys down with the whole entire conflict. Daddy says he's not impressed. At all. Hopefully in the future there will be good news...

Love and Diamonds,

Beverly Hills(Chloe Jones)

* * *

_**My dear Chloe,**_

_**Well, do not waste your time with hoping; I'm not going to back down and neither will Caleb. God, it's like everyone, except for him, knows that The City of Angels is better. He's going to realize it too, someday.**_

_**Well, if he is really that unimpressed, he should show us he's alive and move his ass over here. Not like we would stop or anything,but still...**_

_**Oh, enough about my problems. How are you, dear? Everything fine?**_

The Angel loves her little diamond,

**L.A./Millie Jones**


	4. Letter 3: Alhambra (2)

Thanks for inviting me, L.A! So you were there when it happened. I thought I heard laughing and clicking of a camera. It is probably on Youtube by now. Anyway, can you help me get rid of a few ''pests'' a.k.a The Bad Touch Trio. Those three are stalking me but not doing a very great job. So any ideas for a prank on them? ;D  
-Alhambra (Rena Jones)

* * *

_**You are very welcome, Rena!**_

_**Oh, that was definitely me! Those pictures going to be **_so_ **useful when Dad won't let me do my thing. Haha, life is beautiful, don't'cha think?**_

_**Hmmm... maybe ask **__señor Ivan to try to become one with them? That'd be pretty frightening, I guess! Or turn them into kittens!_

The Angel is thinking of more pranks,

_**L.A./Millie Jones**_


	5. Letter 4: Prussia

Hallo!  
So the awesome Prussia decided to stop by and grace the city of Angels with his awesome presence. Try not to faint from my awesomeness, kesese!  
But, anyways, Millie. Oh, yeah, ich likes your name X3 but the awesomeness was wondering what you do all day. I heard you make movies? So... Is there a reason you haven't had the awesomeness over to shoot a movie? Or maybe I wouldn't show up on the screen cuz the camera can't capture my awesomeness!  
And also, I think you're kind of awesome for a city. Have you met Berlin? Such a sweet boy... Really takes after his dad! w  
Sending some awesomeness,  
Preußen

* * *

_**Hiya, mister!**_

_***holds onto something*... I-I'm speechless. I'm not sure if I really deserve your attention, not even speaking about your awesome letter written by your awesome hands, but thank you. I'll forever be grateful!**_

_**Thank you! Yours is Gilbert,right? It's cute!... And awesome.**_

_**Apart from dreaming of being as awesome as you (which I'll never be,but still...),yeah, I love making films! Oh... you know, my worthless mind has never really thought about that. But. I guess, yes, a simple camera wouldn't be able to capture your shining (and awesome) personality, neither your breathtaking (and awesome) looks. Nonetheless,we can give it a try! (And until you come around,I'm trying to make a better camera!)**_

_**I'm flattered, mister. You should visit me once, really! No, unfortunately, I haven't,but I'd like to! Oh... are you his father? I-I thought it was Germany...**_

The Angel tries to be worthy of accepting it,

**Millie Jones/L.A.**


	6. Letter 5: Alhambra (3)

Hiya L.A! So Prussia visited you, huh? When I met him in your city, he seems annoying. Anyhoo, I tried to talk to the nation that's invisible and looks like America except for a few differences. He held the polar bear and was surprised that I noticed him. But America dragged me away before we could introduced ourselves. Do you know him?  
-Alhambra (Rena Jones) :D

* * *

_**Hi Rena!**_

_**Yeah, he spreaded the awesomeness around here, making my already awesome city even more awesome! Well, he has those "I'm-better-than-you" moments, but he's really a nice guy! ... Or,I think so. He keeps me entertained.**_

_**Oooh, you got me here. I know I know him, at least his face,but not his name! I can't remember! Urgh! By the way, he's nice, I like him. Just too shy.**_

_**Does the Bad Touch Trio still annoy you?**_

... The Angel still can't remember the guy's name,

**Millie Jones/L.A.**


End file.
